Down to Camp Lakebottom
by Totally Epic Drummer
Summary: McGee, Gretchen and Squirt wake up one morning to find that there's four new campers named Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon.
1. The New Campers

**Author's Note: I meant to complete it before I posted, but I couldn't help it. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

* * *

The dull clouds of Camp Lakebottom blocks out most of the sunlight as it rise in the east. Inside the cabins, three preteen campers named McGee, Gretchen and Squirt were still snoozing under their thick patched up blankets. All of a sudden a clammy, grey hand holding a bugle shoots through a window above Gretchen's head. A loud blaring noise fills the room within seconds instantly waking up the exhausted campers.  
"Rise and scream campers." The camp counselor Sawyer announces. Sawyer was an old zombie but a very lively one.  
"Ohhh, seriously." Gretchen groaned while stretching her arms. Her eyes were still bloodshot. "How about the usual 'Rise and Shine'."  
"Aw come on Gretchen, you know Camp Lakebottom isn't a regular camp." McGee jumped out of his bunk.  
"McGee's right, Gretchen." Squirt says sliding down to the creaky, wooden floor boards with ease. "It's not every day we get to stay at a camp like Lakebottom."  
Gretchen sighed.  
On the bright side though at least she didn't have to come face to face with that stuck up, two faced little brat, Suzi a.k.a McGee's sister and her snobbish best friend Jordan Buttsquat. They were at Camp Sunny Smiles just across the lake. _More like camp Plasticville,_ she thought bitterly as she brushed back her long black hair. There was a sharp knock on the door and a squat grey haired figure popped her head in. It was Rosebud, the camp's cook.  
"Hello there campers, I have a surprise planned for you today."  
"What is it Rosebud?" McGee asked excitedly.  
"Come and see." She said with a devilish grin.

The trio made their way to the cafeteria expecting to find something new and awesome to greet them but the sight made them stop dead in her tracks. A couple of tables away there were four people sitting on them, a girl and three boys.  
"We've got four new campers. Isn't it wonderful?" Arman the Sasquatch said dramatically with a twirl.  
McGee was shocked.  
"Well don't just stand there go!" Rosebud scolded.  
McGee, Gretchen and Squirt stumbled to the table where the newcomers were sitting. Squirt did a quick scan of the quartet.  
The first boy had dark blue hair and looked like the type who got into trouble often; another boy wore glasses and had stick out teeth. A girl sitting among them had a slight tomboyish appearance. She had bright red shoulder length hair held together with a yellow hair clip and was wearing red leggings, a green striped t-shirt and black combat boots. The final boy was large and bulky and had on a red headband.  
"Hey there, you guys are new here?" McGee greeted them uncertainly.  
The dark blue haired boy looks up surprised then breaks into a huge grin.  
"Hey, my name's Corey Riffin. These are my friends Laney, Kin and Kon. We're an Indie rock band."  
"Wow."  
"A band?" Squirt bounces.  
"Cool!" Gretchen exclaims.  
"So tell me Corey, how exactly you ended up out here, in our humble camp." Arman asked.  
"Well it all started back in the garage . . .

 _The gang was in a serious discussion. "You must be out of your mind, Corey. The last time we used the 'Travel Machine' we were stranded on a volcanic island and then nearly got mummified!" Laney Penn scolded.  
"I fixed it remember." Kin reminded her. "It's good now plus I added some extra features."  
Laney scowled. They just don't listen at all.  
"Kin's right and besides it wasn't us who woke up the pharaoh, it was Allie." Kon added.  
"She did not know what she was doing!"  
"We all could use a vacation after all the performances." Corey was right, for the past three weeks they had been constantly practicing gig after gig. The Newmans were out of town. Carrie's parents had organized a trip to the Caribbean and had allowed her to bring her band along. Corey knew that they could visit the Caribbean anytime with the machine but he secretly wasn't exactly all smiles when it came to testing out Kin's inventions because something always goes wrong.  
"Are you sure you've got all the bugs worked out right, Kin?" he asked.  
"Pretty sure."  
"Ok everybody. Let's go."  
"Just like that." Laney yawned.  
"Uh huh. Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I have no idea."  
They clambered into the machine and a computerized voice begins the countdown. A bright light envelops the machine and then just disappears._

 _Corey was the first one to exit when the machine landed. The sight that greeted him was surprising. Tall dark green trees surrounded him accompanied with strange forest creatures that Corey never knew existed. He looked up and instead of a bright blue sky, it was a greenish grey color with thunder and a handful of lightning flashes.  
"Guys, you better come see this." He called.  
The trio stepped out of the machine open mouthed and wide eyed.  
"Where are we?" Kon sniffed the air. He was sure he smelled something cooking in the distance it smelled like French fries but also not French fries. "Follow me!" He shouted as he crashed through the trees. The gang obediently ran behind him. _

"So Kon's sense of smell brought you guys here?" Gretchen asked not believing a word she just heard.  
"You're just like Squirt! He uses his nose to find his way around too!" McGee cried.  
"Seriously, McGee?"  
"This is great, now we'll have loads more fun around this scary camp with you guys." Squirt says gleefully.  
"Uh . . . scary camp?" Kin and Kon questioned.  
"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Sawyer over here is a zombie, Arman is a Sasquatch and Rosebud is just well . . . her cooking's terrible!"  
"What was that?" Rosebud grunted in the kitchen.  
"Nothing!" McGee quickly spoke.  
"Well enough chit chat for now." She said walking towards them with trays of food. "Breakfast is served." She slid bowls of porridge onto the table, it looked delicious. Everyone dug into their food, they were hungry. After licking the last bit of wheat off the bottom of the bowl, Gretchen looked up. "Say Rosebud, what did you use to make porridge? It tastes great!"  
"Why thank you dear, the secret is I add sour milk and rotten maggots to them." She grins walking back into the kitchen.  
Everyone froze.  
Laney dropped her spoon.  
"Ugh!"  
"Sorry about the food here." McGee apologized. "I learn to just roll with it."  
"You 've learned to roll with it, we haven't." Gretchen choked.  
"I don't think I'm going to like it here Core." Laney gagged.  
"Agreed." Kin and Kon said. _  
_"Don't worry guys, you won't regret coming to Camp Lakebottom; it's the best camp ever!"

. . .

Jordan Buttsquat commonly known as just Buttsquat was in his room lifting plastic weights at Camp Sunny Smiles. He was thirteen years old with orange hair and fair skin. He'd barely made it through to the second lift when he started sweating profusely as if he'd just run a marathon in the Sahara Desert. Just then he heard the door creak, sitting up straight he looked around. _There's no one here_. He continued on trying to lift his weights but changing the count to one hundred, just in case. He looked out through his telescope and noticed a number of activities going on at Camp Lakebottom than usual.

"Those bottom dwellers are having fun out there, when they shouldn't!" He muttered smugly to himself.  
"I'm going to make sure McLoser McGee drools over my awesome new paintball gun." He opens a drawer and pulls out a shiny army colored paintball gun still stuffed inside its box.  
"Look out McGee, the Buttsquat's coming to take you down."

The gang including the bottom dwellers was having a good time swimming in the lake with Slimy the camp's friendly black octopus like creature.  
"Sawyer, what kind of creature is Slimy?" Corey asked.  
"He's a cross bred of octopus and squid and his great grandfather was the last of the krakens."  
"Oh." He was still confused.  
"Come on Corey!" Kin called. He hesitated for a split second before diving into the water.  
"Woo hoo!" Laney cried when Slimy tossed her into the air, she did a quick backflip before splashing water all over the others.  
"That's nothing." Gretchen says jumping into the air and giving a karate kick.  
"Wicked!" Kin and Kon exclaimed.  
Everyone had let their guard down except for McGee. _At good time like this usually Buttsquat ruins everything_. As if on cue Buttsquat emerges from the other side of the lake with his expensive speed boat.  
"Hey, McLoser McGee, check out my new paintball gun. It's specifically designed to kill you bottom dweebers."  
He haughtily fires the paintball gun at every one including Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon. Paintballs get splattered all over the camper's faces making them look like human artwork, four paintballs hit Sawyer on his arms and legs making him loose his limbs. He collapsed onto the ground helpless. "Don't mess with the Sunny Smilers McGee." Buttsquat taunts while wiggling his buttocks in the air. Laney gagged.  
"Butt brain you will pay for this!" McGee yelled after the speeding boat got away.  
"Who was that kid?" Laney said wiping orange paint out of her eyes.  
"That was Buttsquat, the son of Camp Sunny Smiles owner." Gretchen answered.  
"Buttsquat huh?" Kin sniggered.  
"Buttsquat?" Kon snorted.  
"Why is he so stuck up?" Corey asked while putting Sawyer's arms and legs back together.  
"That my dear friend is his completely normal behavior." Squirt responded.  
"Well I'm not going to settle in unless we do something about it."  
"You're right Corey." McGee agrees. "We've let Buttsquat get away so many times before, that's why he keeps coming back. We have to show him that he can't mess with the bottom dwellers. Who's with me?"  
No one answered.


	2. Into Camp Sunny Smiles

"This is the worst plan I've ever heard of." Gretchen whispered as they all squeezed into a row bow. It was midnight.  
"She's right McGee; I mean Camp Sunny Smiles is a very um . . . advanced camp with all the latest technology?" Laney quoted.  
"Come on girls it's not that bad." Squirt reassured. "We just have to steal Buttsquat's favorite underwear and hang it on the flagpole. What does it look like again McGee?"  
"Suzi says it's bright yellow with pink unicorns on them."  
"It's bright yellow?" Kin asked.  
"With pink unicorns on them?" Kon stuttered.  
"Uh huh."  
They sniggered.  
"Last time we tried breaking into Camp Sunny Smiles the place was flooded with laser beams and dart guns." Gretchen recalled. "And all because McGee left Arman's fur coat behind."  
"Wicked." Corey grinned.  
"We're not going to back out now, guys." McGee said as the row boat pulled ashore.

Camp Sunny Smiles was completely covered in darkness with just a few spotlights illuminating the area. The seven friends jumped out and tiptoed towards the cafeteria narrowly avoiding the spotlights. _This is weird_ McGee thought. _Normally we would've triggered a trap by now._ They split up and Grojband went to the back of the building where Buttsquat's room was. McGee, Gretchen and Squirt _  
_continued in the front, they had almost reached the doorway of the building when suddenly a loud blaring siren filled the stillness around them. McGee was shocked. Did someone trigger a trap? He looked at Squirt and Gretchen; they both had confused expressions on their faces.  
Oh no. They knew.  
They could hear the whirring of helicopters above their heads. The Sunny Smilers were closing in.  
"Well, well, well look what we have here, it's the bottom dwellers!" Buttsquat's voice echoed through a megaphone. "See that Camp Sunny Smiles, McGee thought he would break into my awesome camp and steal my cool paintball gun."  
"Oooooh."  
"We didn't come for your lame paint . . ."  
"What do suggest we do to them Sunny smilers?" 

"What's going on?" Laney panicked.  
"I don't know, Laney. Quick."  
The quartet dove into a couple of flower bushes behind them. Corey peeped through the leaves. He could see Sunny Smile campers coming out from their newly painted cabins looking very excited to see what Jordan Buttsquat had done to the bottom dwellers this time.  
"What's happening?" Kin asked trying to shove Corey out of the way. Corey pushed him back. The flower bushes were starting to rustle.  
"Shhh, guys quiet!" Laney pointed to about four bulky Sunny Smiles camp counselors walking towards them. They sat very still.  
The figures came closer.  
They began sweating excessively.  
The counselors stood over the bush.  
Suddenly Kon let out a silent fart.  
The disgusting odor quickly spread out over the air above them and the counselors all got a good whiff of it.  
"Oh . . ." One of them uttered as they all fainted.  
The gang slowly stepped out of the bush. Kin quickly checked to see if they were just pretending to be knocked out. Nope. They were out cold all thanks to Kon.  
"Nice one bro." Kin high fived his brother.  
"A while longer and we would've been caught." Corey breathed in relief.  
"Yeah, thanks for saving us,"  
Kon blushed. Normally he would be criticized.  
Kin handed each of them a pair of leather gloves that had very sticky covers.  
"What do we do with this?" Laney mumbled.  
"We'll climb up the walls." Kin said as he quickly crawled up the building like a black widow spider.  
"Cool! "

The trio reached Buttsquat's back window within two minutes time. Corey opened the window and the gang slipped quietly inside. They wasted no time searching through his drawers, among his dirty laundry and his messy bedsheets. "Ugh, this stinks!" Laney said while holding up a pair of green colored socks she found under the bed.  
Kon was digging through Buttsquat's closet bottom when he caught a glimpse of a tiny unicorn on an item of clothing. He yanked it out from under all the clothes and held it up. Eureka! He found it!  
He held his findings up to the others who grinned and climbed back out of the window. Crawling back down they looked around to see if there were any other campers wandering around back apart from the half dead counselors. The coast was clear; they dropped silently onto the ground and made their way to the front only to find it empty, not a soul in sight.  
"Where are McGee, Gretchen and Squirt?"  
"I don't know maybe they had to get away."  
"Let's just head back to camp."  
They took the long way around the lake, walking through the woods and swatting mosquitoes as they went. When they arrived they just collapsed onto the cold hard ground too tired to move they soon drifted off into a long slumber. 


	3. Rude Awakening

Corey woke up the next morning due to the piercing sunlight attacking his sleepy eyes. He looked up and saw Rosebud, Arman and Sawyer glaring down at them.  
"Good morning our new campers you haven't seen McGee, Gretchen and Squirt around have you?" Rosebud asked with a forced smiled.  
"What are you talking about?" Laney yawned. "We thought they came here before us."  
"Where did you campers go last night?" Sawyer interrogated.  
"We went over to camp Sunny Smiles to get revenge on Buttsquat." Kin stuttered.  
"Oh did you get any hair products?" Arman squeaked.  
"No, we got Buttsquat's underwear." Kon replied holding up the article.  
"Ugh, that is disgusting!"  
"What were you doing there, campers?"  
"Well, McGee suggested we'd hang Buttsquat's underwear on a flagpole to humiliate him. But I guess they knew we were coming so they're still held captive at Sunny Smiles, I think."  
There was a very long pause. Then Corey spoke up.  
"We have to go back."  
" But how are we going to get them back Core?"  
"The only way we know Lanes, music. We just have to get a gig at Camp Sunny Smiles and while everyone's distracted that'll give them enough time to get away."  
"Won't Buttsquat recognize us?" Kon asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"I think it's time we go back for a little scouting." Kin said.  
"Yes, but before you go, you have to try some food." Rosebud produced a tray of French flies.  
 _Oh great_ , Laney thought. 

McGee, Gretchen and Squirt were locked in an old wine cellar underneath the cafeteria at Camp Sunny Smiles, it was almost midday and they were starving and was actually starting to miss Rosebud's horrible cooking. Buttsquat had used his robot to tie them up because his palms were too soft. Squirt was coughing non-stop because of the mass amount of dust. In a few minutes time they would be taken up to be part of the Sunny Smiles seed spitting contest, they would be the targets of course just like the first time they stumbled upon Camp Sunny Smiles. McGee was hoping that Suzi would stick up for him and his friends but it was a slim chance that she would do that. He could hear her arguing with Buttsquat about a couple of camp arrangements.  
"I want a boy band at the after party this afternoon not a bunch of ghetto guys."  
"Come on Suzi, they're the only guys we got, make the most of it."  
"I want a boy band."  
"No way." He stormed off leaving Suzi behind. She wanted to cry.  
Suddenly they heard a familiar voice echoing above their heads.  
"Hey, I'm Corey Riffin and this is my band."  
"Fabulous!" Suzi squealed. "You guys can start this afternoon." She ran off leaving them behind, McGee heard footsteps echo out the door. Corey had a plan.

. . .

Rosebud was digging through some junk in her kitchen looking for an old whistle she heard, had some special properties of calling all creeps up to the surface.  
"Must be here somewhere?" She muttered shoving an old chest out of the way. She had been shoveling junk out of the way since morning and had no luck in finding it.  
"Arman, have you seen an old wooden flute in here somewhere?"  
Arman looked up from his knitting.  
"I'm afraid not, Rosebud."  
"Hey look I found this really old whistle in the kitchen." Sawyer bursts in holding it up in the air.  
Rosebud fumed.  
Sawyer didn't need to ask, he quickly handed it to Rosebud.  
"What was Corey's plan again Rosebud?" Arman inquired.  
"After Grojband helps McGee, Gretchen and Squirt get away from Camp Sunny Smiles, I will blow the whistle and all the monsters of Lakebottom will terrorize Buttsquat all throughout the night. Simple as that." She concluded snapping her fingers.


	4. Payback

McGee, Gretchen and Squirt were covered in slimy drool and watermelon seeds after a humiliating sport of seed spitting. They overheard the Sunny Smilers say that after the performance by Grojband they would be victimized again. It was going up to 6 am and the sky was darkening, McGee could see Corey and the gang setting up on stage without hesitation.  
 _I wonder what Corey has in mind?_  
"McGee if we get out of this I'm going to pound Buttsquat into a pulp." Gretchen clenched her fists.  
"That would be physically impossible, Gretchen." Squirt quoted.  
Gretchen groaned.

Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon did a couple of last minute touches on the instruments before Corey took the microphone. "Good evening Camp Sunny Smiles, we are Grojband and we're going to keep you entertained throughout the night." He said as he began playing. A small crowd soon gathered and in no time at all the whole of Camp Sunny Smiles was rocking out in front of the stage. Everyone got bit by the music including Buttsquat. The bottom dwellers were left behind watching everyone getting their freak on.  
 _How are we going to get out of this cage?_ McGee wondered.  
Just then he spotted Rosebud, Arman and Sawyer tiptoeing towards them. The Sunny Smilers were busy grooving that they did not notice the counselors creeping in. Rosebud's rage gave her enough strength to lift up the huge metal cage and release the campers. They quickly ran out the Sunny Smiles boundary and waited for Grojband to finish off their songs. As soon as they finished their last song, Rosebud silently placed the whistle to her mouth and blew it hard. A shrill sound filled the air making the campers cover their ears with their hands. Corey heard the sharp sound in the distance and alerted the others. They left quickly as possible.

. . .

Corey and the gang met the bottom dwellers and the counselors about ten minutes later at Camp Lakebottom. They sat around the fire and told scary stories for several hours and listening to Buttsquat's screams over at the other side.  
"Take that Butt Brain!" McGee yelled. 

The next morning, everyone was swimming in the lake with Slimy. Buttsquat came with his exquisite speed boat and stopped in front of the campers. He emerged looking much worn out and tired. His eyes were crimson and drool was dripping from his lower lip.  
"You'll pay for that McGee." He groaned.  
"Yeah, sure Buttsplat."  
"I will have revenge." He fell flat on his face snoring.


End file.
